


Netflix and Chill

by Wannabanauthor



Series: Netflix and Chill [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Linctavia - Freeform, Past Atom/Octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>STORY REMOVED!</p><p>After a bad breakup with Atom, Octavia turns to her best friend Lincoln for a night of Netflix and pizza.  But after some talking, a mutual attraction turns into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for the past few days, and I finally decided to write it. It shouldn't be too long of a story.

Because of the extremely toxic environment of the 100 fandom, this story is no longer available.

The fandom has consistently put me in the position of having to side with the racist non-homophobes or the non-racist homophobes. Being a black lesbian, I decided to address both issues, but the fandom has continued to only address one side of the issue.

So I’m done. If people in the 100 fandom want to act like LGBT+ POC are invisible, then I’m going to be invisible in the fandom. No more new stories or updates to in-progress stories in the 100 universe.

I am sorry that it has come to this, but I am truly fed up. If they want to ignore my plight, it is their every right to do so. However, they should not expect to still have access to my fanfiction.

If you are outraged by this, I understand. But my fanfiction will not make a reappearance unless both sides start hearing each other out.

In the meantime, I will be writing fanfiction for other fandoms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut filled, so prepare yourselves. I really loved writing this one, so be sure to leave feedback!

This story is no longer available. You can check the first chapter for a detailed explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is another update for you all! More smut!

Sorry, still not available.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time, but still a pretty cute chapter. Enjoy!

This story is still not available.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days! Woohoo! Especially since yesterday was more of a filler chapter...Enjoy! This is a long one, and there be smut!

This story is no longer available.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a third chapter in two days. Writing these two is like an addiction.

This story is no longer available.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skim smut, angst, and fluff all in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! I stayed up until 3am writing and editing this.

Sorry, but this story is no longer available.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to find time to write this, so enjoy!

Sorry, but this story is no longer available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be able to update again until next Monday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy working on some original fiction :)

Sorry, but this story is no longer available.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing was I planned on writing this tonight, but I got caught up with another project. So I wanted to push this update back, but then I got bored writing my other thing, so I wrote this. Enjoy! It is pure fluff this time! I promise!

Still sorry that I took this down, but honestly, dealing with the fandom just wasn't worth it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I lied about it being pure fluff, but I'm a fanfic writer. I thrive on making you cry. Just kidding! I love you all! Thank you for coming along on this journey with me! I had so much fun writing this! And that concludes the Linctavia AU of Netflix and Chill.


End file.
